The Guardian Angel
by chiisai hito
Summary: AU Full summary inside. Satoshi isn't your normal high schooler. In fact, he's never really been to a regular school before. When his father makes him finally go to school, he meets a very popular senior... And something that no one wishes to 'meet'...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshi and SatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Guardian Angel

Chapter 1

How Can I See You?

Satoshi was always a little odd. He seemed to never let anyone in. He was wise beyond his years, yet he never thrived in schools. So, until he was 14, he was home schooled via the Internet, and ended up graduating from college extremely early.

His father never really liked him, which was odd since the man adopted Satoshi. Satoshi's mother had died, and no one really knew what happened to his father. But all the while that Satoshi was in the orphanage, he was sickly, pale, and hard to get along with. Not that much had changed between then and age 15.

Satoshi could feel bad things in people, and that would make him ill. For a long time at the orphanage he couldn't sleep, and after a few years with his adoptive father, his sleeplessness came back. His blood pressure, oddly enough, lowered, and he became extremely sensitive to everything. That's when he turned to nature for help.

Satoshi felt connected to nature, especially water. Water had a lot of stories to tell, and Satoshi would listen to them… He felt able to converse with water. Every time he looked into a mirror, he would swear that he reflected his relationship with water because of his eyes and hair. Satoshi would spend hours in a park, doing nothing but looking into the pond and conversing with the water in his mind. He really believed he was conversing with the water, too, but when he told his father, the man told Satoshi that he should stop daydreaming and get back to reality.

That's why his father said that Satoshi should enter a normal school now.

And that's why Satoshi was going to enter the local high school and be with other kids his age. Satoshi had a bad feeling about this, but his father wouldn't hear of it. Satoshi would go to school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

High school had started, and it was Satoshi's first day of school. He got dressed in the school's uniform, which was a navy blue pant with a button up white dress shirt and a black leather belt. The poor boy could hardly stand to put the belt on... He heard the heart-piercing squeal of an animal the first time he touched it. Imagine wearing it for an entire day.

The boy arrived at his new school, nervous as could be, yet he was so detached from the world, he didn't know how to show it. He walked to his classroom, 1-A, and slid open the door. He just stood there staring for a while... It was definitely intimidating. He didn't really know what to do, so he slid in, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other kids, and he walked to a desk in the back of the room. Why did he have to go to school? He's graduated from a college for crying out loud!

He sat down, and within 5 seconds, there was about five girls standing around the desk, and a very confused Satoshi looking up at them.

"Ah... Hello..." Satoshi said as politely as he could with a little bow of the head.

"Hiiii," the girls responded, looking him up and down.

"What's your name?" one of the girls asked.

"Hika- Ah… Hiwatari Satoshi," the boy replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another asked immediately after hearing his name.

"N-no," Satoshi responded, kind of freaked out by them. His head started spinning with thoughts that he didn't think were his own. He couldn't decipher them either; they were running through his head so fast. But they had to do with... Infatuation... Weird...

"Please sit down," a woman said from the door as she entered, pushing a pair of thin, rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Thus, class was started and Satoshi could ignore the teacher and everyone else around him in peace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was lunch and Satoshi was allowed to roam the school grounds, finally. Unfortunately for Satoshi, there was no pond, nor were there puddles from rain, though the sky looked as if it would rain any second. Satoshi hoped it would. It was hard to converse with water that was so high above your head, and he didn't have the strength. Just being by so many people at once was straining.

Instead of trying to converse with clouds, Satoshi sauntered over to a line of trees and sat down beneath them. Maybe they had something interesting to say…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark was a senior this year. A very popular senior, actually. He was tall, dark, and overall, good looking. He could make the girls swoon with one look. But, of course that had its downfalls. It could get annoying when they tried to follow you home.

Dark was just trying to get away from the girls when he stumbled upon a blue haired boy sitting by himself, back to a tree, seemingly sleeping. Thoughts of 'how odd' ran through his head and he trotted on over to the boy. He wasn't but 10 feet away when the blue haired one opened his stunning eyes and looked at Dark.

"Who're you?" Satoshi asked softly, watching Dark jump in surprise. The senior had thought that Satoshi was sleeping.

"I am Niwa Dark. Who are you?" Dark replied, smiling idiotically, half way regaining his composure.

"Hiwatari Satoshi," Satoshi replied, looking up at the leaves on the tree.

"You're a freshman?" Dark asked, still standing at 10 feet away.

"Yeah..." Satoshi said wistfully.

"I've never seen you before. What middle school did you go to?" Dark asked as the bell rang.

"I've never gone to middle school," Satoshi said, standing up, and after receiving a weird look from Dark, he started on his way to his classroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi returned to his apartment totally worn out. How could a social school be so hard on one person? It was unreal. Poor Satoshi just wanted to climb into his bed and sleep. And that's just what he did.

Satoshi woke up at 2:00 AM, dazed and confused. Something had woken him up... Hadn't it? What was it...? All he could see was a red glow and red feathers swirling around him. It was comforting... warm...

"Don't worry... I'll help you through this," an echo-y voice said as Satoshi felt something grasp his hand.

"Who are you?" Satoshi said through his daze.

"Daisuke..." the thing replied, its voice weakening. The hand that Satoshi felt grasping his faded away too, and Satoshi was left gasping for breath, grasping at thin air trying to make whatever it was come back. But all he could see was a faint glow of red right at the foot of his bed. Well, whatever it was, it was still there... But Satoshi couldn't talk to it any more, so Satoshi resigned himself to staring at it, and after a while, Satoshi found himself dreaming again.

When he woke up, Satoshi found a red feather next to his head on the pillow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: And that's the first chapter! I hope it's not too confusing, and for the stuff that is confusing, I hope to tie that up along our journey.

I wanted to kill this story so bad... Why'd it have to come in the middle of NOVEMBER for crying out loud!? And on top of that, it wouldn't let me work on my NaNoWriMo. Geeze. I already have 2 stories running here. Now I'm going to be even more overloaded, but hey, at least it's a good story that writes itself… Now my other two... Used to write themselves. xD

Please review. Much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Guardian Angel

Chapter 2

Numbed Feelings and a New Friend

Dark was tired of sitting in his classroom and wanted to get outside. Happily, it seemed the girls were preoccupied with something other than him. It seemed a CD from a pop star had come out yesterday and the girls who had it already and the girls who hadn't were grouped up so everyone could hear the new stuff. It was easy for Dark to get outside.

Dark wondered if he would see that boy again today, so he headed for the grove of trees in the school courtyard. To Dark's joy, there he was, staring at a... feather.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi had taken the red feather with him to school that day. It was worth pondering, after all. So was he mad? Or did this really happen? And if Satoshi _was_ crazy, then why was there a red feather next to his head. No birds with any such feather was known to live in Japan... Satoshi wasn't even sure if there even was a bird with such a feather- one that was light, fluffy, yet with a surprisingly strong quill, as long as a butter knife. It felt as if it were not made from anything that could come from this earth as well. So soft yet strong...

And that's what Satoshi was doing during lunch that day- pondering over the feather. He was at the tree that he had sat under the day before, feeling a lot better that day. For some reason, being tuned into the feather gave him an excuse to tune out the feelings and random thoughts that he had no idea where they came from. For some reason, he felt slightly normal, maybe.

Satoshi was interrupted in his pondering of the feather when Dark walked up to him, staring questioningly at the red item. Satoshi looked up, seeing feet just inside his range of vision, which kind of shocked Satoshi at least. Usually he could sense when people were so close to him.

"Did I scare you?" Dark asked, a little taken aback by the shocked expression in Satoshi's eyes.

"N-no... It's just you got so close and I didn't know..." To Dark, this made no sense, but the older boy just shrugged it off.

"Right... So why do you have that feather?" Dark asked, gesturing with his whole hand in a sweeping motion to said feather in Satoshi's hand.

"I found it this morning," Satoshi said, twirling it slightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"What? You know birds have diseases and such, right?" Dark asked sitting down next to Satoshi. It was odd speaking down to someone who was sitting.

"I don't think this is from a bird. Besides, I found it on my pillow," Satoshi said, watching the velvety feather dance a bit with the breeze.

"You found it on your pillow." It was half a question and half a statement.

"Yes."

"Okay. So why do you think that it isn't from a bird?"

"Well, take a look at it. Do you know of many birds that are this color or that have even one feather of this color? And of those birds, how many live in Japan? Of _those_ how many have feathers as large as this?" Satoshi asked, smiling a little at the feather.

"Um... Well... Birds _are_ the only creatures on this earth with feathers..." Dark scratched the back of his head, now somewhat confused. He looked off to the other side of the courtyard, sighing slightly.

"On this earth..." Satoshi repeated, the wind carrying away his voice. Dark gave Satoshi a sidelong glance, eyebrow raised in question, though he didn't voice said question. Instead he offered another one.

"You said you never went to middle school, right?" Dark asked.

"Yeah..."

"What'd you do before coming here? Did you even go to elementary school?" Dark asked, again staring at Satoshi.

"I only went to elementary school for a short time. I... was not well then. I couldn't go... So Hiwa- er… Father pulled me out and I took courses at home."

"Oh. So that's how you spent that whole time?"

"Well... Since I graduated college-" Satoshi was cut off

"WHAT?! You graduated college?" Dark exclaimed, shocked. "Why are you in highschool?"

"That's what I want to know," Satoshi reaplied, sighing a bit. "Father decided that I should become more... social. He decided that I should learn how to interact with people, but sometimes it just hurts."

"Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know... I get feelings and thoughts that I can't explain and then I get sicknesses and disorders that keep me from functioning. Sometimes I feel really extremely happy for no reason and I have to hide it because I don't know why. Other times I get extremely depressed and just want to crawl under a rock and I can't explain it."

"That's... weird," Dark said. Two seconds later the bell rang signifying the end of lunch and the two went their separate ways.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark had burst out of the classroom right at the end of the school day. That strange, blue-haired boy intrigued him. Not to mention he was good looking... Wait! He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! He could have his pick of girls, really. He himself was pretty easy on the eyes, after all. But...

Dark climbed a tree to hide away from anyone else... It wouldn't do to be surrounded by girls again. Though, it wasn't really _that_ bad. They just had a habit of asking him if he had a girlfriend yet and if he would read their love notes. They didn't stalk him... Well, most of them didn't stalk him. But that was a story he didn't want to think about again.

Ah! A flash of pale blue- that must be him. Dark climbed down the tree to catch up. He pushed his way past a few people and tapped the shoulder of the one he was after, causing him to jump a bit.

"Niwa-san?" Satoshi asked as he turned a little to look at who had tapped him.

"Yup. Would you please come home with me? I... uh... Need help with my physics homework," Dark said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Um... Alright," Satoshi said, staring at Dark. Physics was fun...

"Great! Do you have a cell phone or do you want to use mine?" Dark asked trying to be helpful.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Don't you want your family to know you're not coming straight home?" Dark asked, becoming more confident in his belief that Satoshi was really, really weird.

"I don't live with my father, so he won't care," Satoshi replied, nonchalant.

"And your mother?" Dark asked, regretting it right away.

"I don't have one. She died a long time ago..." Satoshi trailed off. The whole conversation, the boy had been looking straight forward, somewhat following Dark, though keeping in step with him.

"I'm sorry..." Dark said carefully. Death was never an easy topic to touch. Proving this, Satoshi didn't respond but a slight nod and a glance towards Dark. They turned a corner and they walked a few blocks before the silence was broken again.

"Is your father your real father?" Dark asked, feeling he had nothing else to talk about, though knowing this might upset the younger boy.

"No... How'd you know?" Satoshi asked, looking a little surprised.

"You referred to him as "Hiwa"-something. Not too many children call their parents by their family name," Dark said. He wasn't stupid, after all... Just not extremely book-smart.

"I have never had to call him 'father' before," Satoshi said. Dark had led him to a house. It was a nice house. It had two stories, 11 rooms, and even a balcony. Their property wasn't in bad shape either. They had a pretty good-sized yard. Brilliantly sized, in fact. The house must have cost quite a bit of money.

"Um... Welcome to my house," Dark said, and Satoshi bowed.

"Thank you for allowing me to enter your home. It is an honor," Satoshi said out of politeness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Okay… So it's not too much longer- Just give it a little bit, kay? I just wanted to get this chapter out, but also, the next part I think would take a lot more pages… Unless you guys want 2000 word chapters right off… Then… I'll definitely take that into consideration and try for 2000 next time. -

The music I listened to while writing this: Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata', 'Fur Elise', 'Symphony Number 9', and 'Sonata in A'. Also, Linkin Park's 'In the End' and all the songs on their CD, Meteora. Especially 'Numb'.

Also, I gave a little bit of information on Indigo Children in this chapter- there's more information to come- but I won't say it outright just yet. -wink- Until I get to a certain point in the story, you're going to have to gather the information yourself! -

Please review.

--Chiisai Hito


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Guardian Angel

Chapter 3

A Loving Meal

The Niwa household was definitely nice on the inside as well as the outside. Niwa Emiko kept the house nice and clean, though it did look lived-in and warm.

Dark had invited Satoshi in, and after taking his shoes off at the entrance, he stepped up onto the impeccably clean wooden floor that made up the hallway. Dark pattered over to the kitchen doorway, looked in to see Emiko and said, "Mom, I brought someone home from school today."

"Another girl?" Emiko asked before she turned away from whatever she happened to be cooking. Satoshi had walked up to the doorway behind Dark, not wanting to stand at the entrance awkwardly. "Oh... Well, hello," Emiko said, a bit surprised as she saw the blue haired boy behind her son. Her voice wasn't unfriendly, though. It was darn near impossible to get Emiko to sound mean, after all.

"Hello, Niwa-san," Satoshi said as he bowed politely.

"This is Hiwatari Satoshi. He's a first-year student at my school," Dark said, gesturing mildly towards Satoshi.

"Ah. Well, welcome, Hiwatari-kun. I hope that you find yourself comfortable," Emiko said as she smiled and turned back to her cooking. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Ah... I don't know," Satoshi replied. Dark interjected, though.

"Why not? You said you lived by yourself, didn't you? It'd be nice to have a good home-cooked meal, right? And you wouldn't have to do any work," Dark said, trying to be friendly.

"You live alone?" Emiko asked as she turned around again to glance at Satoshi in a new light.

"Yes," Satoshi replied, a blush playing around his cheeks. Why was it so weird that he lived alone?

"Well, then you must stay, I insist!" Emiko exclaimed, beaming.

"Alright..." Satoshi said, apprehensively. Well, Emiko certainly seemed to be one to take anyone and everyone in... And not care if they wanted to be taken in or not.

"Okay, mom. Satoshi and I want to study," Dark said, feeling that if he just let the two alone, Emiko would end up talking Satoshi into a stupor for about 2 hours or more.

"Okay, I'll call when dinner's ready!" Emiko said cheerfully. Well, Satoshi would be there for dinner, right? She could question him about his life then. What an interesting boy. Of course, Dark had a knack for attracting the eccentric. Probably because he was a bit eccentric himself...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How do you know this?" Dark asked exasperatedly as Satoshi explained to him for the fifth time how to solve Schrödinger's equation.

"I learned it..." Satoshi said as if it were the most obvious answer. Which it was. Though Dark _was_ asking a rhetorical question...

"Ugh. I'll never get this!" Dark said, slamming his science book shut in irritation.

"Look all you have t-"

"It's okay. I'll get it later," Dark had suffered through enough electrons and impossible equations for the time being.

"Well... What should we look at now?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow at Dark.

"How about... We just chill for a bit. I'm tired and my brain's buzzing. I don't think I could handle more learning if I wanted to," Dark said, massaging his temples with his fingers to help the buzzing secede. Satoshi laughed quietly.

"Alright," was Satoshi's response as he set down the feather that he had been looking at throughout their whole study session.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi looked at his plate for a few seconds, looked up back into the Niwa family's face, then back down to his plate.

"I'm sorry... But I think this is too much for me," he said, blinking at the amount of food piled in front of him. No doubt that this amount would feed at least three people.

"Why'd you give him so much, dad?" Dark asked Niwa Kosuke, who had joined the family for dinner.

"You gave him some too," Kosuke replied, acting as if he were a teenager as well.

"Just eat what you can, alright," Emiko said, being the friendly mother.

"Thank you," Satoshi said, bowing his head slightly. "I shall take this which has been given to me."

"So, Hiwatari-kun, Tell us about yourself," Daiki said from the place of honor at the table.

"Ah…"

"Why do you live alone?" Emiko piped up, looking at the blue-haired one intently.

"Well..."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay," Emiko said, sensing the boy's apprehension to talk of his situation. Satoshi nodded and looked at his food. He nibbled a bit. For some reason people tended to pity him since he didn't have any parents except for a 26-year-old police commissioner that didn't care for him for much else than his intelligence. Perhaps he thought that one day Satoshi might lead a corporation or something and amass a large amount of money for them? Satoshi was lost in his thoughts until another question from the Niwa family pushed through to Satoshi's attention and grabbed it quite rudely. That was how dinner went, Satoshi being asked questions, Satoshi answering questions, Satoshi blushing slightly from all the attention that was focused on him...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry... My family is really interested in you... I don't think they can help but bombard you with questions," Dark said, smiling embarrassedly. He rubbed the back of his head as he saw Satoshi through his front door. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah… I've made it there before by myself," Satoshi said, smiling at Dark as he passed the taller one.

"At least to the school? That way you can be sure to get home from here."

"I've memorized the route already."

"Damn," Dark said as Satoshi turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Satoshi said, looking over his shoulder before he started off.

"Yeah… Keep safe, 'kay? Ja!" Dark said, leaning against the door.

"Ja," Satoshi responded, waving a hand over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What a strange family… But…was this how all families acted… Satoshi didn't know… How nice it would be to have a pure family like that… Loving and warm. Satoshi had never felt warmth like that… But… What about the angel? That was warm… In fact that was very similar to this kind of warmth.

Damn. His feather.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Dark was in his room, he sat down at his desk to recap the day. Oh, so much had happened, but what really made him giddy was that Satoshi had come to his house. He didn't know why… It was just… exhilarating.

He glanced at the wood underneath the papers strewn over the desk. Wood was really nice to look at when one was thinking... Intricate designs let ones eyes follow something while the brain thinks. That's how Dark viewed it, in any case.

Something red caught Dark's eye and he wondered why he hadn't noticed before... A red feather? Wasn't it Satoshi's? Something that red should have caught his eyes once he entered the room…

Dark picked up the feather. Satoshi was right... It didn't look as if any bird native to Japan had shed it. So soft...

Dark ran a hand along the fuzz along the feather's plume. It was softer than velvet, definitely. Dark set it down, not wanting to ruin the plume with his oily hands. He guessed he would have to give it to Satoshi tomorrow or something. The boy did seem quite connected with the thing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satoshi returned to his apartment and shut the door, leaning on it and sighing. He was surprisingly tired... Ah... The day was interesting. Not once had he been to someone's home just because. Not once had he ever talked to anyone with familiarity. This was... nice.

Satoshi took his shoes off at the vestibule and stepped into the main of his apartment. He looked around and tutted to himself. He really should clean a bit more... But there was time for that later. Satoshi's bed was calling for him, so the boy walked to his room and rummaged in his drawers for some nightclothes. Finding some, he pulled of the clothes he was wearing and pulled on the ones he had picked out- a very baggy white shirt and some blue pajama pants. The boy slipped into his bed after throwing the dirty clothes into a hamper and pulled the blankets in close to his chin. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

His eyes shot wide open. Ack! He forgot his feather! Oh well... Satoshi would get it tomorrow, he supposed.

His eyes closed once again and the waves of dream took him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When one is too in tune with his surroundings... Bad things happen. He can lose himself. He can go insane. Or something else can become attached to him.

Is the occult really false? Can demons exist?

Scratches and bruises that come, unexplained, can attest to that... If he finds a connection to you, he can latch on and follow you wherever you go. And you cannot get rid of him. In the middle of the night, when you are most vulnerable, he will take control and hurt you as much as he can. If being it tune to everything would not drive you crazy, _he_ would.

When Satoshi fell asleep that night, a blonde haired figure with enormous white wings appeared over him on the bed and looked down. He was the epitome of beauty. The ideal of an angel, with the pure, shining feathers and the long flowing hair. Kneeling, he put a hand to Satoshi's cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

Then he took an exceptionally long fingernail and trailed it down the young man's cheek, a surprisingly clean cut. Blood seeped through the edges and a trickle wound its way down Satoshi's face. Satoshi's eyes fluttered and his eyebrows knitted in his sleep. He did not wake.

Smiling, the blonde bent down to Satoshi's ear and whispered, "I am Krad. You are now mine. Remember this as you will remember the dream I shall give you." The figure then became evanescent to the point where one couldn't see him but for a slight shimmer in the corner of the room. Much how the angel Daisuke had stood guard on that night the Satoshi had received his feather.

And the only thing heard after that was Satoshi's whimper as a nightmare unfurled in his sleep. The blood started to dry. Everything was calm, but the smell of rain held in the air...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: I blame school. I blame friends who want me for projects and keep interrupting my writing. I blame driver's ed.

And I'm sorry. Life came crashing down on me recently and I haven't been feeling like writing. If fact, I've been feeling like curling up in my bed and crying myself to sleep for the past week.

But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and please keep reading. This is my second favorite story, just 'cause of the indigo child thing. I hope by the end of this story that you know full well what an indigo child is.

Anyways, music I listened to: Linkin Park- Hybrid Theory and Meteora

Byaku True Light or whatever the name is.

Elton John- Candle in the Wind(England Rose version)

Enya- Only Time

Forever

Shakira- Objection Tango

Where Are You Going

Three Doors Down- Here Without You

That's it from me for now. Please review. I was so sad last chapter... Anyways, Tata.

--Chiisai Hito


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Guardian Angel

Chapter 4

Dying Waters

Sitting by the water... There are trees overhead. Nice, healthy trees. Green leaves, rich, dark bark...

This place is fit for angels... It's beautiful.

Ah? Is that an angel there? I knew it.

But what is happening? The trees... They appear to be wilting. Everything is turning grey.

That angel. He's killing everything. He has a demonic smile. He's going to kill me, too.

The water... I can get away through the water.

Ah... The water's cold, but nothing I can't bear.

But... It's turning black...

It tastes like poison...

He killed the lake as well?

Then... He killed me.

Satoshi shot upright in bed, grabbing at his stomach, screaming bloody murder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night was unbearable. Satoshi couldn't fall back to sleep after that lovely nightmare. How terrible. Dying with the water... The angel killing the water and killing Satoshi... That angel with long blonde hair and the piecing golden eyes. Those immaculate robes and the large, beautiful wings. That demonic smile...

What's more? Satoshi woke up to see a blood stain on his pillow where his cheek had been, and, mildly freaking out, had jumped out of bed and scuffled to his bathroom, where, as his eyes adjusted to the bright light caused by the lamp that he turned on, he looked into the mirror. As his eyes stopped watering and he was able to see better, he saw a scab that had formed on his cheek. A 3-inch long cut, as clean as if it had been cut with a surgical knife, trailing down his left cheek, starting right below his eye and ending in line with his lips.

Two questions chased each other around in Satoshi's mind.

1) How the HELL did this cut get there, and

2) How was he going to cover this up?

If Satoshi had been marked for murder or something, wouldn't he have been cut in a more... vital place, like say, the neck? How had someone broken into his room, and why had they only cut him along his cheek? It seemed pointless.

Unless they had stolen something and their way of marking their victims was by cutting them on their cheek or something crazy like that. Nothing seemed to be out of place in the path that Satoshi took from his bed to his bathroom, and Satoshi reasoned that a robbery would probably include a bunch of things thrown randomly on the floor.

Now that he had this scab crusted on his cheek, he would have to go to school, thus getting a bunch of inquisitions as to why he had a cut along his cheek. Satoshi would have to truthfully respond that he didn't know, therefore probably making at least some people think that he was hiding something, like an abusive family, so they would then send him to the school nurse to have her make him tell her that there was something 'wrong' at home, bandage him up, and keep him there until she found out how it had happened in case he needed a tetanus shot or something.

Like hell that was going to happen, but Satoshi certainly didn't want to take any chances.

Satoshi washed the cut, as well as washed off the line of blood that had trailed its way across his face. The cut began bleeding again, and Satoshi looked in his cabinet to see if he had any band-aids. Luckily, he did.

He even had a couple of the huge, gauze-y ones that were supposed to cover large scraps and long cuts.

He slapped that band-aid over his face (Or rather... placed it carefully), after smoothing some antiseptic cream along the cut.

Satoshi toddled out of his bathroom and glanced at his digital clock, sighing at the red, glowing numbers. 4:30 AM. Oh Joy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi spent the rest of that morning sketching on a pad of paper until his alarm clock rang. He abandoned his sketching to perform his normal morning routine, with many a yawn and stretch.

He arrived at school, bags under his eyes, but not letting that affect his poise. He was still as straight-backed as ever, his head held high, and shoulders back. The picture of nobility. With a band-aid on his cheek.

He was sitting at his desk, having arrived just as the building opened. No one was there yet, save for the secretary, receptionist, principal, and vice principal. It was quiet. Calm.

Just how Satoshi liked it.

Satoshi finally gave up his ramrod-straight poise and laid his head on the desk, hiding his face to the room with his arms, creating a nice little cradle for his head in the process.

"It so nice here when nobody's around," the boy said into the wooden top of his desk.

But he shot upright when he thought he heard malevolent laughter. It was only an echo of an echo, but he still heard it... Like iron bells... It rang out with melancholy menace. Such a frightful sound.

"Wh-who's there?" Satoshi said quietly. He could barely hear his own voice, for the fear that gripped his throat was holding so tight that his vocal cords were strained even to produce such a low volume.

But all was silent, and Satoshi sat there, gripping the table's edges so hard that his knuckles turned white, eyes wide with fright, until a few minutes passed without anything else abnormal happening.

His breath returning to a normal state, he laid his head down on the desk once more until people came sauntering into the room.

Soon the whole class had assembled, and the teacher came prancing in with a smile on her face. Satoshi could barely keep himself from groaning as she plunged right into the lesson, with the most chipper voice one could imagine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark had gotten to school, barely making it on time, cursing himself for not having enough time to give Satoshi that damned feather.

For all the world, Dark couldn't understand why he thought that Satoshi was so connected... dependent, even... on this stupid little red feather.

But his intuition had never failed him before.

It was always very odd, but somehow he knew things. Odd little tidbits about people and things.

And this was something he knew about Satoshi.

He also knew that Satoshi was a special person. Different from anybody else he knew. Somehow, he felt gravitation towards the blue-haired boy. Somehow they were similar.

Dark ended up rushing to his own classroom, putting the feather carefully into a notebook where it wouldn't get bent or broken, nor would the plume get tousled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi had a headache. Satoshi had a very bad headache. Satoshi felt as if his head were about ready to explode from all the feelings bottled up inside of it.

Satoshi hid his face in his hands, closing his eyes as tight as he could, as if that would help his head feel any better. It was only the second class of the day, and already Satoshi couldn't bear to be around so many people.

He could hear some happy conversations... Some angry shouts... Some exasperated words. They were all unintelligible, and he wanted them all to go away. He knew the conversations couldn't be happening though... Not right now... In the middle of a history class where the teacher was droning on about World War II or something.

Satoshi's fingers curled a little, his nails digging into his forehead so hard that they broke skin and a few dots of blood rose up against his nails. Two nails pushed into the skin so hard that they caused a little more bleeding, and two trickles started to snake their way along Satoshi's forehead. Satoshi took a sharp intake of breath, his teeth clenched.

This was...

Torture.

Never before had he ever felt feelings this strong. Never before had he felt this many feeling at once.

He felt as if he was going to die.

"Hiwatari-kun?" A voice said, right in front of Satoshi's desk. Satoshi ignored it, as he couldn't even hear the voice.

The teacher got exasperated and hit the boy over the head with a ruler that he had picked up from the desk. Satoshi winced and looked up, his eyes bloodshot, his face deathly pale, six small dots and two intricate lines of blood on his forehead. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked and Satoshi trembled under the gaze of his classmates.

"Y...Yes," Satoshi responded, burying his face in his hands again,

"Takeshi- Take him to the nurse's office," The teacher said, turning to go back to the front of the classroom. The boy Takeshi responded with a curt nod, standing up as Satoshi did and following the blue-haired boy out of the classroom.

Once the door was shut, Takeshi wasn't so quiet.

"What's up with you? You look terrible," Takshie said, standing at the slightly taller boy's shoulder, looking at him with a mix of amusement and worry. It wasn't every day that some nice-looking male student becomes so violently ill that he cuts himself with his own fingernails.

"I don't know... I just... My head hurts so much..." Satoshi said in response, trying to gather his mind up again. Now that he was out of that crowded room, it felt like a huge pressure was taken off of his brain… and Satoshi's lungs felt freer as well, though he hadn't noticed that they had felt constricted before.

His head still hurt quite a lot, though.

"Hm... Well that's weird," Takeshi stated, rather unmoved.

But Satoshi had stopped focusing on Takeshi, for he swore that he could see a blonde angel standing in the corner, watching him. And the angel had the most sadistic smile that Satoshi could imagine.

Satoshi froze in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the angel, because he felt that he had seen this angel before. In fact, he felt that he had seen this angel last night in the most terrifying dream that he ever had.

"Hiwatari-kun? What's up? Why'd you stop?" Takeshi asked, turning back to see Satoshi frozen in fear behind him. He hadn't noticed Satoshi's absence from his side for a few feet...

But Satoshi didn't hear Takeshi. All that filled his ears were the bells of laughter that seemed to hail from the blonde angel's throat.

'Hello, Satoshi. Remember me?' Satoshi heard the greeting in his mind, which seemed unable to comprehend the situation, because once those words were finished circling inside Satoshi's mind, he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark pouted as he walked around the grounds looking for a certain blue-haired boy.

For some reason, the senior just couldn't find him.

And that made him worry in a really odd way.

Not to mention he was getting really annoyed with the red feather placed carefully between the paged of the notebook he held in his hand as he paced the school.

This was the last time that he would have an opportunity to return the feather to Satoshi today, as well, since Dark had so luckily obtained cleaning duty and would be at the damned building for a half hour to an hour after school let out.

Dark spent the whole lunch period walking around and looking for Satoshi, receiving some strange looks from his fan girls, other girls, and some boys as well. Never had they seen Dark look so... furious? Yes. Furious might describe how he looked just then.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Yay. It's another chapter longer. Woot.

Wow I'm tired. O.o

And I love torturing Satoshi...

Um... Sorry about the long wait, but... I had to finish up my first story, and then I was basking in the glory of finally finishing it that I totally hid the fact that I have two other stories hat really need to be updated.

So I hope you forgive me for the wait. O.o

Oh! And more bad news. XD I'm starting a sequel to said finished story, and I'm also starting another story.

So… o.O Don't kill me please? -hides-

Music I listened to:

Evanescence- Bring Me to Life,

Everybody's Fool,

My Immortal,

Haunted,

Imaginary,

and Hello.

Heh... I still haven't quite defined an indigo child yet, have I?

Hang on, and I will, kay?

Please review, okay? O.o 'cause my inbox is so lonely... Without any review alerts to make it nice and full.

Ta-ta for now.

--Chiisai Hito


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Guardian Angel

Chapter 5

Weak

'What a weak person you are.' A malicious smile loomed in Satoshi's head through the daze. The voice was mocking... Cold and wicked.

'So very weak... So very... Helpless.' That voice... It was making Satoshi's head hurt so much.

'You are nothing now, without your angel to guard you.' An angel? Did Satoshi really have an angel?

Satoshi opened his eyes and he was in the nurses' office, laying on the cot-like bed reserved for any student or teacher who might happen to faint or become so weak that they are unable to stand.

"Ah, You're awake," the nurse said, smiling at him warmly. Satoshi did not hear her, though. All he heard was the voice in his head telling him about his weakness... About his vulnerability.

"Hiwatari-kun?" the nurse asked, her brown furrowing for the silence that met her. She placed a hand on the blue-haired boy's head and felt a fever that was remarkably high. She pulled her hand back quickly, breathing in sharply through her clenched teeth as she turned to get a thermometer. Once she had grabbed it and put a protective cover on the end of the thermometer to be stuck in Satoshi's mouth, she opened Satoshi's mouth and placed the instrument carefully under his tongue.

The nurse was worried now. The child was so... Unresponsive. Could he be in delirium for the fever? It was high enough, it felt.

The nurse heard the ping of the thermometer telling her that it had finished recording the temperature of Satoshi's body. She picked it up and nearly dropped it. A fever of 105.2 degrees Fahrenheit? Why was he in school?

The nurse went to her filing cabinet and pulled out her files on 'Hiwatari Satoshi' to call his guardian. No doubt the boy would have to be treated. But she needed permission, and if she couldn't get his fever under control, then she would have to get him to the hospital, especially since he was so unresponsive...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark sat grudgingly in his seat, slouching badly, and giving off the most miserable aura ever felt from him.

Dark didn't even know why he was feeling this way.

Was it because he didn't see Satoshi today?

Probably...

But did that mean that he, Niwa Dark, was in love... with a boy?

Dark shook his head violently. That couldn't be. He was straight. Straight as a line!

But then... Why did he have doubts?

Dark slammed his head down on the desk, burying it under his arms.

The teacher and the other classmates had been watching Dark in silence for the past few minutes, the teacher unable to move for amusement and mild shock. Never had she seen Dark act so... oddly. He seemed to be held up in his own little world or something.

"O... kay... Shall we continue with the lesson?" the teacher asked, snapping her attnetion away from Dark, not even attempting to bring him back to earth with a whack to the head with a rolled up piece of paper or anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The fever would just not break. Even after giving different fever-reducing medicines with permission of Satoshi's father, it was still very high. At least it had dropped to a 104.5. The nurse sighed as she picked up the phone once more to call Satoshi's father to ask him if they would be able to send him to the hospital.

She couldn't give him anything to drink either, for his state of mind and he was becoming very dehydrated. She hoped that the kid would be alright. And only his first week in this school. Wasn't this his second day?

The nurse sighed as she pushed the last button of Hiwatari Kei's cell phone number and held it to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Moshi moshi," Kei said over the phone.

"Hai, Hiwatari-san? Your son's fever isn't breaking, and it's still dangerously high. I need permission, but I think it would be in his best interest to put him in a hospital."

"Fine. Do what you can for him. Thank you for your call." There was a click on the other end, and the nurse looked at her phone with irritation. Though he seemed so polite and refined, something about his voice caused her to feel that he wasn't sincere at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

School let out and Dark finally lifted his head from his desk. He groaned as he was brought back to reality. Now he had to go and do cleaning duty. And he wouldn't be able to see Satoshi. For some reason, he really felt like he needed to see Satoshi. There was something... Wrong.

Dark shook his head and stood up. He was thinking too much into his feelings. He just got lonely, that's all. Nothing to worry about, right? Nothing at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Satoshi woke up, shielding his eyes against the white brightness of... wherever he was... And then everything turned dark, and Satoshi lowered his hand.

He was lying down, but on what, he couldn't tell. It seemed airy here... Beautiful.

It was almost reminiscent of his dream, the beauty, only it seemed that this place of pure white could not be touched by the darkness that had enveloped that forest of his dreams.

This place seemed untouchable.

Satoshi pushed himself up into a sitting position and tucked his knees under himself. His hands were planted firmly on the... For lack of better words, ground. It was not like 'ground', though, since Satoshi could see through it. It seemed to be like a piece of glass separating him from what lay beneath him.

What lay beneath him, exactly, was stars. Stars in clusters, forming galaxies, stars dotted throughout the other spaces, stars... Galactic dust also made the scene look breathtaking. The colors were amazing. Satoshi even saw what looked like a star exploding slowly but surely.

This was... unnatural.

Where was he?

The boy stiffened as he felt pressure on his shoulder, and looked behind him to see that angel with blonde hair and immaculate white robes, his wings quivering slightly. Satoshi yelped in surprise, and fell back in even more shock to see that his voice did not work here. Satoshi scrambled away from the angel in terror. Was he dying? Was this what this place was? The place where those who die go?

A voice inside Satoshi's laughed as the angel smiled spitefully.

'Welcome to my ecstasy,' Krad said in Satoshi's mind, lips unmoving, holding out a hand for the blue-haired one.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: It's a pretty good place to stop. You see, I need to leave you guys at a cliff-hanger, 'cause I'm afraid you might not come back to see what else I might write in the story.

Again, it's short, but my wrist still kind of hurts from my sprain and I can't type too much at a time. So give me a little slack, please? –puppy-dog eyes-

Anyways, I have no school tomorrow, so lets see how much writing I can do! Fwee! Happiness. I'm so full of happy, it's unbelievable.

Also, I get out early from Tuesday to Friday, so even more writing! (Though I really should be studying 'cause it's my midterms this week...)

Music I listened to:

D N Angel:

Byakuya True Light (Piano, Vocal and Piano, and original version),

Another World,

Fragments of Dreams,

Ice and Snow,

Michishirube,

Frozen Flower

Full Moon wo Sagashite:

Myself,

New Future,

Eternal Snow (Route..L version),

Izumi no Theme,

Gravitation:

Sleepless Beauty

I love RADIO.BLOG.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

_Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. I also do not own 'What's an Indigo Child?'. By the way... Ignore that it's an English site... Think of it as translated into Japanese, kay?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark couldn't concentrate. More than five times he had been told to do something by another student, and more than five times he had half-done it. Half as in he picked up an item and put it down somewhere else… Not necessarily where it was meant to be.

Exasperated classmates eventually just let him be. If he wants to be all mope-y and weird, then fine! Just don't mess up the cleaning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Welcome to my ecstasy,' Krad said in Satoshi's mind, lips unmoving, holding out a hand for the blue-haired one.

Satoshi looked warily up at Krad wondering if he should trust the man with such beauty, such angelic charm. He knew that this angel was not... Nice... But his beauty took him in.

Satoshi grabbed the hand and Krad pulled him up, smiling triumphantly.

'This is my place- my home at the edge of this universe. Your universe, that is. What you are standing on is the edge... From what you would call the 'outside',' Krad said, looking into Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi couldn't look away, either... He was so transfixed.

'I see you do not know how to speak in this... state yet," Krad said, bringing Satoshi's hand to his mouth. He kissed it ever so lightly and Satoshi trembled at the sensation... Instead of soft, delicate lips brushing against his skin, he felt cold... Needles seemed to prick at him.

'No matter, you will learn eventually...' Krad stated, turning away from Satoshi. A temple appeared before Krad and Satoshi gaped. How had that appeared?

'Ah. You must be wondering why that happened..." Krad trailed off, not even bothering to turn to face Satoshi. He could sense the other person's curiosity... And his fear. It was delicious.

'Well, this is not your normal dimension. This is my dimension. Whatever I wish to happen happens. Though… It does get lonely once in a while...' Finally Krad turned to look over his shoulder.

'That's why I brought you here.' Krad was smiling now, eyes narrowed.

'Come, follow me.' Krad turned and began to walk towards the temple. Satoshi, shaking his head as if to clear out absurd thoughts, followed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dark? What's gotten into you? You seem so out of it," Emiko said, moving into her son's range of view. He was sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing but staring.

It was scary.

"Hnn?" Dark mumbled as his eyes focused on his mother.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you today at school?"

"Ah... Uh... No," Dark said, his eyes losing focus again. Emiko tutted, her eyebrows knitted in worry. She crossed her arms as she shifted her weight over to her left leg.

"C'mon. You can talk to your mother." Dark smiled absently.

"But I'm serious. Nothing happened," Dark said airily. Emiko didn't say anything, but she stood looking at her son with worry and exasperation.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"... Alright," Emiko said, not knowing what else to say. "Are you coming for dinner, though?" She added, remembering the reason she came up to his room.

"Ah... I'm not really that hungry right now," Dark replied falling back onto his cushy bed.

"Okay... If you get hungry, just tell me...' Emiko said as she walked out of the room glancing at her son again as she reached the door.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

His not having an appetite proved it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark suddenly sat up and, with extreme determination in his eyes, bolted to his computer. Something had just hit him.

He had heard about something before... Something that seemed to describe Satoshi. The intelligence... The sensitivity to nature... The cold and callous appearance...

What were they called?

It had something to do with a color... and then child or children... Color child...

Red?

No.

Purple?

No.

Blue?

Sounded kind of close...

Wait... Wait...

Indigo!

That's right! It's 'Indigo Child'...

Dark typed the title into the search bar on his internet explorer. Surprisingly, there were a lot of sites dedicated to 'Indigo Children'. Dark randomly clicked on one of the sites, finding a whole index on the contents... All having to do with Indigo Children.

'What's an Indigo Child??' That would be the place to start, Dark guessed.

'**What's an Indigo Child??**

'_by Wendy H. Chapman_

'Indigo Children are different. They have very unique characteristics that set them apart from other children. Their name itself indicates the Life Color they carry in their auras and is indicative of the Third Eye Chakra, which represents intuition and psychic ability. These are the children who are often rebellious to authority, nonconformist, extremely emotionally and sometimes physically sensitive or fragile, highly talented or academically gifted and often metaphysically gifted as well, usually intuitive, very often labeled ADD, either very empathic and compassionate OR very cold and callous, and are wise beyond their years.'

It sounded like what he knew of Satoshi for the most part.

But...

Dark still wanted to learn more...

After all, it seemed pretty broad, those characteristics...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_They say everyone has a guardian angel. It's comforting, really, to feel like there's an ethereal being by your side, helping you through life._

_Some people need their guardian angels very much. Others are independent, feeling their angel as more of a companion than a guard. Still others never feel their angels, either content to live their lives without a thought to the Awesome, or feeling that their world is dark without a light to show them their 'angel'._

_People have different strengths._

_Does that mean that guardian angels are equally different in strengths? Should not every guardian angel be different? Be unique?_

_Sometimes people need their guardian angels so very much... They need strength by their side- not just any strength, though... Strength that could level mountains. Strength that could move the world._

_To their guardian angels, those people are their world, but their world is crashing down._

_How far would you go to save your world?_

_Would you be willing to sacrifice your 'forever'?_

_Could you sacrifice your 'forever'?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Alright. I confess. Satoshi was NOT supposed to go to Krad's 'heaven'. I think that may be the real reason for my writer's block. I was so shocked- I'm still shocked. Anyhow, I had to figure out how the story would go from here, because that unexpected little twist... Yeah. That twist changed the whole story.

Sorry that the chapter is a little shorter than probably expected...

Ah! And I will tell you- I'm going to extravagate 'Indigo Children' to be more exclusive... and more powerful. I shall be ignoring facts about them that I find irrelevant to the story... Or controversial, even. -smile-

Above website- Yeah, it's real. I clipped it from 'Metagifted'. Go ahead and play around on there if you wish. -smile-

I also recommend sites such as 'Indigo Children as Snake Oil'.They have lovely arguments against Indigo Children... Google it.

Please review!

--Chiisai Hito


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Are ingeniousness and insanity the same thing? For Hikari Satoshi they seem to be. Ever since he was little, he would converse with water and ignore other humans. After all their badness had hurt him and made him ill. But now his father wants him to go to a regular school where he can interact with kids his own age. Ever since, a good-looking senior, a comforting angel, and a demon full of bloodlust have been following him. Tricky triangles of trust shall form and confused love shall follow. DarkxSatoshixDaisuke and maybe a bit of love (rather... lust?) for Krad later on.

_Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was an extravagant temple. Bluish white curtains with the strength and beautiful glimmer of diamonds hung as the door to the entrance. Krad pushed the curtains aside to let Satoshi through and Satoshi, ever the curious one, brushed his hand against the material. It was lighter than silk and much, much softer than velvet. Krad smiled, his eye catching the slight movement of Satoshi's hand.

'Do you like it?' Krad asked, letting the curtains sweep back to their place, swaying lightly. Satoshi gave a slight nod and turned wide eyes upon Krad.

'Well, I must be a great judge of person,' Krad laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Satoshi flashed him a confused look.

'You see... I can change everything about this place... Watch,' Krad informed Satoshi as he stared pointedly at the curtains. Suddenly, the shimmered into oblivion, leaving in their wake an elaborate set of what looked like wrought iron gates. Satoshi was studying the black, wing-like design made up the bars, and suddenly, he felt trapped.

If something were to happen...

Krad wouldn't let him out, would he?

This could be bad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dark woke up and quickly sat up, wiping some drool off of his cheek. He had been sleeping at his desk, arm stretched out under his head. Before he fell asleep, he had been reading a particularly boring essay on psychics. One may ask how such an interesting topic may be so boring as to put someone to sleep. Leave it to two-dimensional literalists to write an over-analytical essay on something abstract.

Dark looked at his screen saver, smiling at the pictures fading in and out. Mostly of him... Well, he did look good... Almost to the point of narcissism.

Dark stood up and walked away from the computer. He didn't feel like looking at the screen anymore... and he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He pranced down the stairs to the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator. He perused the contents trying to find something nice and filling. Something... salty... or sweet... or... Just something.

Dark pulled out the milk bottle and set it on the kitchen table, turning and bending right back into the fridge, still deciding what to eat. A yawn broke out from behind him and Dark jumped, hitting his head on the edge of the refrigerator. Yelping and slapping a hand to the injured spot in his hair, Dark turned around to slight chuckling.

"You all right, Dark?" Kosuke said whilst running a hand through his brown hair.

"Ugh... Dad... Why'd you startle me?"

"I didn't mean to, I just had to yawn," Kosuke replied, joining his son at the open refrigerator. "Looking for something to eat?"

"Yeah, but there's not much in here," Dark said, his eyebrows knitted.

"That's because someone in this house eats twice his weight in food everyday." A new voice joined in. Emiko strutted through the door, two bags full of groceries in each hand while Towa carried about eight per hand not including the ones piled on top of her forearms. Grunting exasperatedly, Towa managed to fit through the doorway and set the bags in her hands down on the table, nearly knocking the milk down. Dark reflexively moved to catch it, earning a giggle from his mom. Kosuke strode over to Towa and helped her lift the bags from her forearms.

"Miss Emiko, do I really have to carry that much every time we go out shopping?" Towa asked, huffing as if she had run a marathon.

"Well, do you expect me to?" Emiko said casually. Truly, sometimes she could be so cold. The only one she could truly be sympathetic to was Dark. Empathy was impossible for the woman. No one replied to her. After a few seconds, Emiko nodded pointedly at the still-open refrigerator and said, "Dark's hungry, hmm? Well, you shouldn't leave the refrigerator door open." Emiko looked over at Towa. "Someone help me put this food away and we'll make something for Dark."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_My red feather still gleams in the sunlight pouring in from the window._

_What is it like to feel the sunlight?_

_My world is so cold... So cold..._

_I want it to be warm._

_Maybe he can't feel the sunlight either._

_Is that what it is, Satoshi? _

_Are you too cold to feel the sunlight?_

_Someone help me save my world..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Krad steered Satoshi to an elaborate piece of furniture. It was like a day bed or something of the sort. It had a backing such as a couch or sofa as well as the fabrication that was like a sofa, but it was very long, like a bed. White velvet-y material was the fabric, and it was lined with a fine gold cord. A canopy rose above the bed-like thing. Opaque white curtains were tied with a twisted gold cord back to gold pillars holding the curtains up. Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, wondering why a bed might be in what appeared to be the receiving room. Then he remembered... This was Krad's world. There didn't have to be a reason for anything, it seemed.

A world like this would make one feel uneasy, to say the least. Having no control while in the presence of one who has total control over his surroundings was quite... unnerving. But aren't there religions like that? An all-powerful god controlling everything, even your circumstances? How is this any different from that?

Besides the point that Satoshi was face-to-face with this "god", and this "god" quite frankly scared the wits out of him.

Krad motioned for Satoshi to sit on the day bed, sitting down himself. A slight breeze blew in and ruffled Krad's hair tantalizingly. The locks looked so soft... fine... shiny...

Satoshi sat down as well, his eyes flitting between Krad's cat-like yellow eyes and Krad's beautiful golden hair. There was no doubt that this creature was beautiful. After all, wasn't that what allowed Satoshi to almost-trust him in the first place? The pure beauty?

There was something sinister in his eyes, though. Even when his face was masked with kindness and love as it was just then, his eyes held pure evil.

Satoshi shivered and looked away.

'What is wrong, my light?' Krad asked, raising a hand and lightly tugging on a lock of Satoshi's own soft hair. 'Are you not pleased with this?'

Satoshi looked back, trying to hide the fear in his eyes with a blank look. He had no idea how to reply to that question, let alone the fact that he didn't know how to convey the message.

Sure, it was beautiful.

Sure, Satoshi found the fabrics soft and the bed comfortable.

Sure, Krad could make anything Satoshi wanted appear whenever he wanted.

But...

It was too unreal...

A dream he couldn't wake up from.

And oh how he wanted to wake up from this dream.

Krad grew impatient waiting for Satoshi to move, so he lifted the boy's chin and placed his lips over Satoshi's.

If Satoshi could, he would have screamed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Woohoo! It's another chapter down! I think we're getting clo-ose. (That was in a sing-song voice... Just so you know xD)

Oh, gee... This story has cause me all sorts of troubles. You know when characters decide to take the story in their own hands, and then you can't find the end any more? That's kind of what happened here.

Well, I had a nice, long talk with the characters, and now we're in agreement for now.

I can go on writing-sprees again! WHOO! (And oh, how I need to go on one. xD)

Unfortunately, this lasted throughout Spring Break, so now I can't stay up all night planning and plotting.

BUT! I got a job (or 4), went to a dance competition and did purty well, and got my prom dress, not to mention the zoo! xD

That's all from me. Review! Review! I'll send you subliminal messages if I have to. xD


End file.
